Opportunity
by candelight
Summary: Ever wonder what Vlad Plasmius/Masters was thinking after he had knocked out Danny during Bitter Reunions? Here it is....Please review!


Opportunity

Ever wonder what Vlad Plasmius/Masters was thinking after he had knocked out Danny during Bitter Reunions? Here it is....

* * *

It was so effortless.

Like taking out a flailing, ailing newborn.....

My vultures were supposed to bring that overstuffed idiot to me....and I could give him the slow, agonizing death he deserved-for every miserable

second of my dark life. In the morning, I would, too, pretend to grieve over the fact that, half asleep Jack had fallen down the stairs in his night

time bumbling, and I would be able to console a heartbroken Maddie...

Who would very soon lose her grief.

I had money. Fame, prestige, power-but it was never enough.

Nothing would compensate for what that godforsaken moron had done to me....

Maddie should have been mine. I had loved her so much, so long.....

As should the bright girl, what was her name? Ah.....Jasmine. I could actually send her to Harvard or Yale, like she deserved.

Could that asinine oaf do that?

And....Daniel. I quickly christened him, "Little Badger." I would have always liked to call a son that name....

MY son.

Sigh.....

But no-I was greeted by an odd intruder into my home....the one whose name I had heard in every corner of the ghost zone as of late on my

nightly excavations to that world....

I immediately knew it had to be him. The descriptions matched perfectly.

Also, he was trying to stop me from slaughtering Jack....

_Danny Phantom._

* * *

Poor Danny assumed that I would be so easy to take out....

He had been sadly misinformed. I had rather toyed with him, as it were, amused by his attempts to overwhelm me.

He was so puzzled when I announced his identity as the ghost boy....and, as I sank back into my study by phasing through the solid brick, he, to

my delight, followed, undoubtedly curious.

"You're the Ghost Boy who uses his powers for _gooooood_," I sneered, my face becoming mockingly sweet before souring.

"How quaint."

I sneered again, gliding forwards.

"Aren't you going to try shoving me into your ridiculous thermos?"

It was clear. I had worried the young man.

"I....I don't want to fight you!"

My fangs flashed in the darkness.

"No. No you don't."

I then sent a firewall of magenta energy at him......

And duplicated myself into four....

Not necessary, but fun as I knocked him through the walls.

* * *

Letting out a barely audible gasp, the boy's eyelids fluttered as he slid into unconciousness. I phased soon after him.

I gazed at his abrased face, smiling.

Good. I did not want to kill the lad....more like...gently tap.

Him out unconcious.

Two rings-very much like my own dark ones, quickly slid around the boy's waist, gentlt tugging his identity away.

I watched, intrigued, before I stopped dead, staring at his motionless body.

Shock.

The young boy...._The_ Ghost boy....was Jack's son?

I phased out of my appearance-it seemed only appropiate, and smiled once again.

"Well....whatta know?"

* * *

After hurriedly checking to see that we were indeed alone, I quickly went ghost again, and effortlessly scooped the small hybrid into my arms.

My....he was light for his age. He let out a small groan as I lifted him, and I bit my lip.

Perhaps I HAD been too hard....

I phased the two of us through the floor to my labratory, announcing that all my henchfolk were to leave us....er...me ALONE.

Of course they obeyed without question. I would have obliterated them otherwise.

*******

I wished I didn't harm the boy like so. I had been far too hasty.

But right now, it was imperative to my plans to go on. Danny mustn't wake up bruised....it would be too much of a giveaway.

I glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. I had to work fast, else dawn came....

Danny made on the cold metal of the gurney, shivering silently, but saying and doing nothing.

*******

It was easy, using my emergency first aid equpiment to heal the boy's injuries.

My boy, soon enough.....it was hard not to chuckle as I watched dark, violet bruises fade to a light purple, blue, and green, then completely away

all together, fading to the same catacomb of color as his pale skin, which glimmered slightly in the moonlight from the open window.

I silently closed the velvet drapes by tugging lightly on the silk tassel, and, as they glided shut, we were left alone in darkness.

I shuddered as I slowly turned around.

The boy was stirring....

Thinking fast, I grabbed an oxygen mask filled with KO gas, and carefully stretched it across the child's face.

There was no need to worry.

He stopped stirring soon enough, and he relasped into stillness once more, the only sign that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his

chest.....

I lowered my last syringe with a sigh. This would have to do....

Gently pulling him to me and tucking his knees in, I rose to the ceiling above me.

****************

I watch him, silently gloating.

The boy was a dream come true-not only a son, a companion. Someone who shared the same pain of being torn between identities....

someone who needed guidance, assistant, someone to show him the ropes. A mentor. A father.

Me.

****************

I watched him for a long time, face shrouded in darkness.

There was a sudden stirring of fury as I stood, shaking as I clenched my fists.

Jack had taken the most valuable thing-other then Maddie-to me.

Danny. Daniel should've been _mine._ Not some idiot who would gladly tear him apart, not realizing what prize he had...

Mine, mine, mine.

After awhile, Danny began to shake. I watched, concerned, as he thrashed underneath the blankets.

"NO.

GET AWAY! GET AW-"

Breathless, sweating, and pale, Danny swung straight up, his face contorting to confusion.

"I.....huh....what? What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, young man."

And I stepped into the room-as if I had not been watchging from the door this entire time-always playing the concerned host.

Danny's face turned paler. He bit his lip, looking a little embarrased and puzzled.

"I...must have been worn out from the long car trip. I-I...I'll be okay in the morning." He nervously twisted the blankets in his his hands.

"Sorry for the scare."

As if I could be angry with him....I nonetheless smiled in a complacent matter.

"Oh, what's a little scare between friends, son, hmm? Sleep tight.....

....little badger."

As I closed the door, I saw Danny smile again and sink down into the pillows.

* * *

My face contorted into the feral grin that I had held back all the time I had been in the room.

"Yes," I cackled, my eyes narrowing.

_"Sleep tight."_


End file.
